narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaegiri Senju
Founder' (千手一族創始者, Senju Ichizoku Sōshi-sha, English TV: The Founder of the Senju Clan), God of Senju (の神千手, Senju no Kami, English TV: Senju God) |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=B |birthdate=January 1 |deceased state=Deceased |classification=Sensor Type |occupations=Founder and Leader of the |nature type=Water Release, Earth Release, Wood Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Wood Release |clan=Senju Clan |relationship=Asura Ōtsutsuki~Ancestor, Hashirama Senju~Descendant, Kintarō Uchiha~Husband |anime debut=1 |shippuden=No |movie debut= |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Yaegiri Senju (千手八重霧, Senju Yaigiri) was the founder of the , a direct descendant, and the first reincarnation, of , and the direct ancestor of . Being a direct descendant of a member of the , Yaegiri quickly became known throughout history as one of the most powerful to have ever lived, with only her descendant, Hashirama Senju, being ever considered to be on par with her power and skill, and was often referred to as the God of (の神千手, Senju no Kami, English TV: Senju God) for her legendary feats and reputation. Background Yaegiri was born about a century following the defeat of , and the direct descendant, and the first reincarnation, of . At the tender age of three, Yaegiri already displayed great skills as a , her -based to fill a bucket with water to aliviate her family's thirst. Having grown up in the forests, Yaegiri became incredibly familiar with the area, and decided to train her skills based on the forest. After spending nearly two years working on a way to perfect her skills, Yaegiri finally managed to develop her long-desired Wood Release by combining her Water and -based chakra together. In her adolescence, Yaegiri became well-aware of the growing disdain between that possessed similar powers than her own, and feared that a battle would soon break out because of the resentment between the families. Using her connection to the forest, Yaegiri dispersed her chakra around the trees, allowing her to spy and overhear the 's plans to attack other families before they managed to land the first attack, and became inspired by their idea to discard the family mantle and simply become a instead. When the Uchiha attempted to surprise attack the Senju, they became shocked to discover the Senju awaiting their arrival, and Yaegiri introduced herself to the Uchiha's leader and founder, Kintarō Uchiha. Yaegiri admitted becoming inspired by his speech, and therefore announced the creation of the before the two parties engaged in combat. Kintarō and Yaegiri engaged in a all-out battle whilst their respective clans battled each other throughout the area. Kintarō activated his Sharingan while Yaegiri activated her Strength of a Hundred Seal. The sheer pressure and intensity of their battle caused their respective clan members to suddenly stop fighting each other, and spectate their battle in complete shock and awe. As their battle raged on, Kintarō activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and summoned his Susanoo, and Yaegiri quickly releases the seal on her forehead to increase her power, and unleashed a dragon made of wood to clash with Kintarō's Susanoo's attack, and both attacks cancel each other out. Kintarō then uses his Susanoo to drop a giant fireball from the sky, despite his fellow clansmen being within the attack's range, and Yaegiri quickly notes that Kintarō had become blinded by his thirst of battle, causing him to momentarily forget about his own clan, and Yaegiri creates a dense growth of trees, controlling how it grows using her chakra, and shoots them up towards the sky to destroy the fireball, but the meteor proves to be far too dense for them to break it. Kintarō then regains his common sense and realizes that Yaegiri was trying to save both her allies and her enemies, and aids her in stopping the fireball and with the combination of her Wood Dragon Technique and Kintarō's Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, they successfully destroy the fireball and successfully protect both clans. Ashamed of nearly destroying his own clan, Kintarō orders his clan to retreat and admits loss to the Senju, but vows to defeat them during their next encounter, before the Uchiha clan vanish from the battlefield. Once the Uchiha retreated, Yaegiri became fascinated with Kintarō's rather honorable heart, and became interested in finding out more about her opponent, and vowed to engage him in battle they next time they met, and encouraged her clan to train themselves for the next battle. Throughout the next several years, Yaegiri and the Senju continuously engaged Kintarō and the Uchiha in battle with both clans quickly becoming known throughout the world as the two most powerful, and nearly untouchable, clans to have ever existed. However, Yaegiri and Kintarō's constant encounters in battle and their growing respect and admiration for each other's skills resulting in both clan leaders secretly developing feelings for each other, as both believed they were the only ones who could truly understand each other through battle. Despite their feelings for each other, Yaegiri and Kintarō continued battling for years to come, but both were well aware that they loved each other, but prioritized their clan more than their feelings. Regardless, Yaegiri and Kintarō eventually decided to engage in marriage, and their "wedding ceremony" was an all-out combat between their respective clans, and whorever had most survivors would be declared the winner of the battle. Ultimately, both sides had lost numerous members, and the two decided to call a draw between them, and retreated back towards their respective territories, while sarcastically bidding each other farewell as husband and wife. Despite their official marriage, neither Yaegiri nor Kintarō had any intentions of reproducing, as they both believed that despite their feelings for each other, their respective clans would never become able to co-exist, and would result in them living a miserable life together, and simply vowed to remain married until their deaths and entrust their clan to their successors. Ultimately, Yaegiri and Kintarō's lifelong conflict finally came to an end during yet another battle between the two clans. As Yaegiri and Kintarō again engaged in conflict, both were sent flying by an explosion caused by a nearby Explosive Tag. As both Yaegiri and Kintarō recovered and were about to resume their battle, Yaegiri was struck down by a member of the Uchiha, who stabbed her from behind with a sword, leaving Kintarō completely astonished. As the Uchiha Clan member was about to deal the finishing blow, he was subsequently slaughtered by Kintarō himself in a fit of rage with his Susanoo. As both parties stopped the combat upon witnessing this, Kintarō cursed Yaegiri's attacker for harming her from behind like a coward, and deemed him a "traitor" of the Uchiha for interfering in his battle with Yaegiri, as it was declared "martial law" that no other members of either clan could interject themselves in Kintarō and Yaegiri's battles. Yaegiri used her last remaining strength to confirm her love for Kintarō and expressed utter happiness and pride of their battles and exclaimed she was happy to have met him, before succumbing to her injuries. Kintarō showcased respect for his deceased wife, and ordered his clan to retreat, and personally returned Yaegiri's body to her clan and bowed down in respect for their fallen leader before retreating. Later that same night, the Senju hosted a funeral for Yaegiri and mourned her death. Personality Yaegiri was an extremely proud and determined , while also being kind-hearted and compassionate. She was extremely fond and protective of her and prioritized their safety above all else. Having grown up in a worn-torn era and becoming influenced with the constant conflicts, Yaegirl enjoyed battling to the fullest, always inspiring to improve herself, not only to protect her clan, but also to satisfy herself and her desire to become stronger. Overall, Yaegiri was often marked by a fierce determination to aid others and herself stated that she would never turn away from people who need her help, even if she had other priorities at the moment. According to her husband, she was rather optimist and always attempted to view the best in people, even her enemies. Yaegiri was even willing to defend members of the , such as when she used all her efforts into destroying Kintarō's giant-sized fireball that the former had dropped from the sky in a fit of blind excitement, openly stating that both her and Kintarō's clan would've been wiped out, showing her vast compassion towards people, including enemies. For all her kindness, Yaegiri was sometimes self-righteous, had a nasty temper, and could be fierce when provoked. With lack of sleep and suffering from sheer stress, Yaegiri showcased a moody and irritated side to herself, wishing to remain alone and silence. She was also set in her ideals and frequently refused to relent on her views in the face of opposition. Combined with her strong sense of compassion, this gave Yaegiri a strong sense of justice and she would run headlong into often dangerous situations to help her clan. Yaegiri was also quite arrogant sometimes, priding herself as the leader of her clan, and openly boasting about the Senju's prowess and reputation, although her arrogance never truly caused her to look down upon others, always complimenting her opponents during battle. Although the Senju clan were always at the forefront on her mind, Yaegiri showed deep and genuine respect towards who proved themselves a good challenge for her, such as Kintarō Uchiha, and their constant conflicts over their lifetimes caused them to develop genuine respect and admiration for each other's skills, and ultimately, caused them to become romantic involved with one another, although they continued their constant battles for territory, as they both shared the belief that fighting each other was their true "married life", and declared "martial law" towards their respective clans that nobody was allowed to interject themselves in their battles. Appearance Yaegiri was a tall woman with tanned skin, dark eyes and slender build. She had knee-length brown hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed her face. For her attire, Yaegiri often wore a sleveless battle suit that covered her entire body from neck to feet, alongside having a large red belt wrapped around her waist. She also wore a shuriken holster on her right leg, and dark blue shinobi sandals that covers her legs. She also wore a blank, dark red, headband to cover the diamond-shaped seal on her forehead. She also donned a tattoo resembling a red flame on her right deltoid, which would later become the official tattoo symbol of 's . Abilities Yaegiri was famed as one of the strongest female in history, and one of the strongest members of , with only centuries later with being considered stronger than herself. Her prowess was recognized even centuries later by Hashirama himself, who believed that his skills were nowhere near Yaegiri's, although others constantly disputed that it was the contrary. Kintarō Uchiha openly admitted that Yaegiri was the only capable of battling against him and forcing him to use the full extent of his abilities, and believed that no other living shinobi had the slightest chance of giving him a good battle like Yaegiri. Yaegiri was quite talented in , being able to fight against Kintarō toe-to-toe, despite the being renowed as experts in hand-to-hand combat. Chakra Prowess and Physical Prowess Yaegiri's was remarkably strong, based on her being both a direct descendant and reincarnation of , and so dense that it could visibly affect her surroundings when released. Her chakra control is advanced enough to perform various complex and large-scale techniques with only a few to no hand seals at all. She was capable of utilizing numerous chakra-exhausting techniques in quick fashion without signs of exhaustion. Yaegiri's life force also grants her enough stamina to fight non-stop for days while still left prime to battle. Her body was also incredibly sturdy, taking Kintarō numerous attempts to even cause visible damage to her flesh, and even when showing signs of exhaustion, Yaegiri rarely sweat in battle, further displaying her physical resilliance in battle. Throughout her lifetime, Yaegiri gradually storing her chakra into the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. When the seal was released, Yaegiri gained access to all the accumulated chakra, totaling a so-named hundred-times her usual chakra levels, and she normally used this extra chakra to heal injuries or perform her other techniques. Yaegiri could build up chakra in her fists and release it on contact with a target, causing severe damage and extreme destruction in the battlefield. One of her most famous feats was single-handedly breaking through Kintarō's Susanoo with a single, powerful, punch. Ninjutsu Being born a , Yaegiri was trained in a variety of shinobi skills. She could summon multiple Rashōmon gates to protect herself from nearly any sort of attack. She could also utilize the Transformation Technique and Body Replacement Technique to confuse her opponents and strike them while they were off-guard. Nature Transformation Yaegiri was proficient in two basic , along with and . She was most famous for being the inventor of Wood Release, a combination of her and -natured chakra, creating wood and plants from the ground or her very being of various sizes that she manipulated to her purposes. This ability was originally exclusive to her as no one else during her generation possessed the ability, and not even the 's could copy her nature, and only several centuries later, was her ability expanded towards Hashirama Senju. Yaegiri could completely change the landscape with her constructs. She also had more ingenious usages such as making wood clones that were nearly indistinguishable from herself. She could make flowering trees whose pollen instantly killed her opponents should they breathe it or simply render them unconscious, protective structures able to withstand Susanoo's attacks, creating dragons made of wood that drain the chakra of anyone upon contact, as well as giant humanoid creature able to clash with Kintarō's Complete Body — Susanoo. Intelligence Yaegiri was extremely shrewd in the battlefield, showcasing incredible infiltration skills, such as using her Wood Release-based chakra to sense and spy on her opposition's plans and speeches to gather information and learn about assault plans before they even put it on motion. In combat, this translates to a keen perceptiveness; Yaegiri observes all of her opponents's various actions, forms a theory about her opponent's weakness, and uses that theory to try and capitalise in the battle and should her theory proven to be incorrect, she would calmly re-organize and come up with yet another theory until she managed to correctly assume her opponent's weak spot. Legacy Yaegiri was one of the few reincarnations of who never showcased any signs of hatred or resentment towards Asura's older brother's reincarnation Kintarō Uchiha, with the two actually ending up marrying each other, which nearly prevented the cycle of the two siblings's reincarnates fighting throughout the centuries, and should've Yaegiri and Kintarō called a truce between their clans and settled down instead of continuing their clans's respective conflicts, the cycle would've never occured, something that would later confirm centuries later during the . Trivia *Yaegiri was based on the mother of a folk hero from a Japanese folklore, which was named Kintarō, whom her husband shared his name with.